Reiko Hinomoto (Metal Gear)
Reiko Hinomoto is a female wrestler from the Rumble Roses series, who makes an appearance along with her alter-ego Rowdy Reiko, as secret playable commanding officers for the red and blue teams in Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. They are both non-canon characters in the Metal Gear series. Biography Reiko was raised and trained in the art of wrestling from early childhood by her mother, a legendary wrestler, Kamikaze Rose. Reiko was told her mother had perished during a mishap at a match that occurred 10 years ago while on tour in the United States. Her older sister by three years, Fujiko, who Reiko grew up training with, left for the U.S. to seek revenge at age 18 and had not been heard from since. A student and top-ranked member of the wrestling club at Japan Women's Physical Ed College, she also worked part-time as a race queen to support herself. One day, Reiko came across an ad seeking entrants into the Rumble Roses Championship Tournament series and in the hopes of finding her sister, she decided to sign up. Reiko was a girl that loved competition and was not afraid to show it. She respected her opponents, her mother's legacy, and often prayed to her before and after a match. Reiko also deeply cared for her sister, Fujiko, as supported by her reason for joining the tournament. It should also be noted that she acknowledged she still had a long way to go to reach the level of her mother, which motivated her to train even more to fulfill her dream of becoming the greatest wrestler in the world worthy of the Hinomoto name. Rowdy Reiko Rowdy Reiko is the alter ego of Reiko Hinomoto. She looks vastly different from Reiko, instead wearing a skin-tight bodysuit, knee high boots, blond hair, and sunglasses. She also has a large cobra tattoo that spans from her thigh all the way up to her chest and a scar across her right eye. Having never found out what happened to her sister, and having several rough matches that caused people to no longer care about her, Reiko met up with a group of bikers who called themselves "The Road Warriors." Reiko joined them, eventually becoming their leader. She was then given the nickname "Queen Cobra," and donned a large cobra tattoo in honor of said nickname. She denied being Reiko whenever she was asked. In the end of her story, she was confronted by Noble Rose, the alter ego of her sister. Rowdy Reiko once again denied that she was Reiko. However, she eventually relented and admitted that she was indeed Reiko. She also revealed that Noble Rose was too late as everything had changed. Noble Rose then asked Rowdy Reiko was she was going to do. The latter replied that she didn't know but she was going to ride down the highway to hell. With that, Rowdy Reiko rode off on her bike. After riding off, Rowdy Reiko wondered if her mom was ashamed of the person that she had became. Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence Both Reiko and Rowdy Reiko were unlockable COs in the online mode of Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. According to the 1UP interview with series creator Hideo Kojima, "Saving Private Raiden", Kojima had initially wanted to have the Rumble Roses staff and the Metal Gear staff to work together for a crossover. The deal was denied by the Metal Gear staff as they were, at the time, unwilling to work with the Rumble Roses staff. When developing the first version of Metal Gear Online''included in ''Subsistence, Kojima, who wanted to implement secret characters into the game, decided to renew their planned deal with Rumble Roses. His alternate choice was one of the characters from Tecmo's fighting game series Dead or Alive. To unlock them, the player had to have played the online mode until they were able to attain an animal ranking. Once the player had gotten the animal ranking, the option to turn on or off Reiko and Rowdy Reiko became available. They took the place of the other unique COs, Ocelot, Raikov, and Sokolov. Reiko controlled the red team, while Rowdy Reiko controlled the blue team. In the game, Reiko's appearance differed slightly. Instead of her usual wrestling tights, she instead wore a pair of Naked Snake's camouflage pants, complete with knee brace. Both characters had unique taunts and a unique CQC maneuver. Instead of saluting, Reiko would put her hands on her hips and gyrate, pretending to struggle pulling up her pants, while Rowdy Reiko would crouch at the knees with her legs suggestively spread open. Sometimes when performing this taunt, Reiko would also shout "No, Wait!" Their CQC maneuever was the Sunrise Suplex, their finishing maneuver in Rumble Roses. Reiko would scream "SUNRISE SUPLEX!" and perform the move, causing an instant K.O. The lag time before and after the move made it a very risky maneuver while fighting against groups, but it's almost a guaranteed knockout during one-on-ones. Also, for obvious reasons, both Reikos were immune to Raikov's crotch grab CQC technique. E3 Battle Reiko Hinomoto appeared as a participant in the Konami-sponsored event E3 Battle, where she fought against Anubis from Zone of the Enders. She lost to Anubis. Her name was misspelled as "Reiko Hin'a'''moto." : "''REIKO HINAMOTO FIRST APPEARED IN: ''Rumble Roses (2004) She fights to preserve her mother's legacy in the ring. Her signature move is the 'Sunrise Suplex'.''" : ―Reiko Hinomoto's bio in the E3 Battle Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Characters Category:Female